justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Revolver (JC2)
The Revolver is a weapon in Just Cause 2. For any other revolvers, see: Revolver (disambiguation). Description It is extremely powerful and accurate, but has a slow rate of fire. It is almost an exact copy of the Smith & Wesson Model 500 Magnum. Although it is a revolver, Rico reloads it as if it had a detachable box magazine. This weapon takes the place of the Harker 357 Sawback from Just Cause and it's the predecessor of the CS44 Peacebringer from Just Cause 3. Performance The Revolver's main asset is its incredible power to other handheld weapons. It also has more accuracy than it's counter-part; the pistol. It is designed for precision and power and at a full-upgrade it has the highest damage per shot in game, except the sawed-off shotgun at a very close range. It could be seen as a close quarters sniper rifle, as both seem to deal the same amount of damage at level 1. Effectiveness against people After the first few upgrades the revolver can easily kill enemy grunts with a single shot. Elites will require at least two shots, unless a head shot is achieved. Colonels are immune to all weapons unless shot in the head. However, the Revolver will make short work of Colonels if a head shot is accomplished. Due to this, the revolver is better suited for precision and power rather than quick-paced firefights. It can kill anyone minus certain "boss" characters in missions with a single head shot, even at level 1 in the Black Market. Effectiveness against vehicles This weapon, when upgraded sufficiently, is effective against land-based vehicles and boats, but it's ineffective against aircraft when fired from land. The gun can also shoot through the windows of helicopters and cars, which is very useful for hijacking. Kill the passengers and then kill the driver. If you choose to kill the pilot of a helicopter using the revolver, make sure you're at good altitude, because you may not have enough time to jump in before you hit the ground. Small vehicles like the Hamaya GSY650 can be put out of commission quickly if firing at the engine. Effectiveness against other items This weapon is extremely effective against Fuel Depots, Red Barrels, Generators, Transformers and Broadcast Towers. Water towers are very weak to shots from revolvers and practically any other weapon after three upgrades. Dual-wield The Revolver is very effective in dual-wield mode with an SMG or another Revolver. If two Revolvers are fired at once, an echoing noise is heard after the gunshot. Dual wielding revolvers is good, but due to the rate of fire and magazine size it may be more viable to use the former. Locations *The Revolver is the second weapon to unlock in the Black Market. It costs $40,000 for one revolver with 40 rounds of ammunition. *Some faction grunts carry these in traffic. *It's carried by about one fourth of grunts (low-level Panau Military soldiers). The Pistol is more common however. **On the PS3 version, grunts have a high tendency of arming themselves with a revolver. *The stronghold commander of Awan Cendawan Power Plant and/or Kem Gunung Gurun could have this equipped. *The unnamed executioner with a fedora in The White Tiger also uses one. Trivia *Jade Tan is seen with the Revolver in the intro cut-scene of Casino Bust. *The revolver holds seven bullets which could be a reference to "Dirty Harry", as Harry's revolver was modified to hold seven bullets. However, the Sawed-Off Shotgun can hold an impossible 3 shots with out the need for an additional barrel. *Simultaneous firing of dual wielded revolvers will cause the gunshots to echo. Category:Just Cause 2 Weapons Category:Content